the_kingdom_of_prussiafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Pages in the Kingdom of Prussia Wiki
This is a list of all the pages that are a part of the Kingdom of Prussia wiki. People (+2) Prussia Monarchs and Noblemen (4) * Joseph VI * Eleonore II * Wilhelm IV * Ruediger Etterlin Chancellors and Vice Chancellors (89) * Alexander Friedman * Wilhelm von Neudorf * Malthe Schwab * Reinhelde Dresner * Traugott Eichmann * Ruprecht Fenstermacher * Marcus Friedmann * Parsifal Hertzog * Diethelm Uslar * Georg Adolph * Harry Voelker * Valentin Poncet * Sebastian Friedmann * Siegfried Vogel * Ottokar Koertig * Reimer Meeklenburg * Gunnar Schaten * Eginhard Aulock * Hannibal Schmitz * Frank Roessiger * Lorenz Wegerer * Eugene Arndt * Alhard Jokisch * Dionys Harttrumpf * Fridolin Miller * Horst Bunse * Clarimond Laengenfelder * Cornelius Trotz * Jobst Eske * Domenikus Heldt * Beneditk Jeckeln * Norbert Luedecke * Ingfried Pietschmann * Eginhard Meeklenburg * Luitpold Pipan * Heribert Floerke * Nikolaus Auert * Ulrich Dorow * Constantin Maurus * Gerlach Hoecker * Brughardt Meusgeier * Othmar Peltz * Egbert Kemnade * Waldemar Severloh * Herwig Willig * Balthasar Lucas * Matthaeus Audorff * Hanibal Kientsch * Wolfgang Huebbe * Klemens Reusch * Thaddaeus Pfuehl * Ludger Gutmann * Reinhold Ehlers * Achim Dehner * Meinhard Graetz * Volkhard Auer * Detlef Banholzer * Gottlieb Sibbel * Eckart Hufenbach * Hendrik Naehringil * Oswin Mayerl * Wilfried Eisenbach * Joerg Steinke * Cornelius Wettengel * Ludwig Winkler * Andreas Kühn * Sebastian Graf * Nikola Lehrer * Walter Schulze * Hermann Lange * Arnold Bauer * Heinrich Schubert * Berndt Mozer * Albert Knittel * Arthur Huels * Sophus Stotle * Harald Glaetzer * Hein Zillman * Ruediger Landwehr * Walrad Buetow * Edzard Carl * Elimar Wojak * Arthur Durchdewald * Kaspar Heintze * Zanis Ancans * Hajo Dommes * August Paege * Nicodemo Henriques-Poessinger * Philippe François Faucheux Cabinet Ministers (31) * Lt Gen Gerrit Lemelsen * Margot Jagoda * Dr. Ortwin Baumgartl * Ivonette Wiechec, D.Ed * Vollrath Apitzsch * Kriemhelde Unruhe * Alosisa Krombholz * Erbo Baake * Constantin Niedermeir * Leonhard Oberkircher * Wolf Obstfelder * Kazimierz Temming * Amalia Eichloff * Cosmas Hengst * Torlsten Koehnke * Gerardes Zangen * Günter von Drueke * Helmine Geppert * Anatasia Jedele * Velten Bode * Amalasunitha Pusch * Hasso Stiedl * Schwanhild Thorwest * Karlis Windschuettl * Maximilain Kienast * Konstantin Launer * Thaddaeus Deneke * Kersten Schlottmann * Karlis Windschuettl * Meinrad Albrecht * Friedhelm Niedzwetzki Politicians (25) * Schubert Sperling * Florian Nordt * Osmar Jushkat * Heribert Staudegger * Eccard Joachim von Waldau * Nikodemus Mauchenheim * Genovefa Seibicke * Cacilia Huenemoerder * Luitpold Wolfhart Rundstedt * Berndt Kirchlehner * Hennecke Kuehn * Friebel Tilebein * Isold Pfalzgraf * Artur Soeren Grabmann * Waltraud Botkamp * Alois Liebe * Ralph Ippisch * Thilo Boetther * Konrad Hengl * Immo von Poppenheim * Jürgen Spreu * Werner Beutelspracher * Gottlieb Theyerl * Reinhardt Knetsch * Sylvester Hasspacher * Hildegarde Mokros * Corinna Hurdelbrink * Ferdinand Strackeljahn * Rupert von Bieberstein * Brigitte Vesemayr * Michael Wehrmann * Angelika Huenersdorff * Torsten Fellgiebel * Constantin Sivers * Wilfried Ueltzhoefer * Edgar Rauschenbusch * Caesar Fuetterer * Friedhelm Pongratz Russe * Wasmod Hoefemeyer * Nikolaus Wildschuetz Army/Police (3) * Reinhardt Krakau * Waldemar Arentschildt * Oswald Michael Friedmann Civilians, Others (2) * Gisela Faerber * Jutte Leingaertner Czechoslovakia (2) * Doubravka Horaček * Kanetàn Zdenko Procházka Yugoslavia (1) * Znonimir Jovanović Others (2) * Håvard Søren Skjeggestad * Timofey Sokolovsky Offices (77) Departments (26) * Department of Overseas Territories * Prussian Department of Defense * Prussian Department of the Interior * Prussian Department of Justice * Prussian Department of State * Prussian Department of Warfare * Prussian Department of Public Health * Prussian Department of Public Safety * Prussian Department of Social Development * Prussian Department of Intergovernmental Affairs * Prussian Department of the Treasury and Economic Development * Prussian Department of Education * Prussian Department of Labour * Prussian Department of Commerce * Prussian Department of Agriculture * Prussian Department of Housing and Urban Development * Prussian Department of Small Businesses and Tourism * Prussian Department of Transportation * Prussian Department of Energy * Prussian Department of Veteran Affairs * Prussian Department of Citizenship and Immigration * Prussian Department of Municipal and Rural Affairs * Prussian Department of Environment and Natural Resources * Prussian Department of Science, Innovation and Technology * Prussian Department of Culture and Heritage * Prussian Department of Military Affairs Secretaries (26) * Secretary of the Interior of Prussia * Secretary of Overseas Territories * Secretary of State of Prussia * Secretary of Warfare of Prussia * Attorney General of Prussia * Solicitor General of Prussia * Secretary of Defense of Prussia * Secretary of Public Health of Prussia * Secretary of Public Safety * Secretary of Social Development * Secretary of Intergovernmental Affairs * Secretary of the Treasury and Economic Development * Secretary of Education * Secretary of Labour * Secretary of Commerce of Prussia * Secretary of Agriculture of Prussia * Secretary of Housing and Urban Development of Prussia * Secretary of Transportation of Prussia * Secretary of Small Businesses and Tourism of Prussia * Secretary of Energy of Prussia * Secretary of Veteran Affairs of Prussia * Secretary of Citizenship and Immigration * Secretary of State for Municipal and Rural Affairs * Secretary of the Environment and Natural Resources of Prussia * Secretary of Science, Innovation and Technology * Secretary of Culture and Heritage Parliamentarians and Others (25) * Parliamentary Secretary to the Chancellor * Chancellor of Prussia * Vice Chancellor of Prussia * Deputy Chancellor of Prussia * Office of the Chancellor * Monarch of Prussia * Kings Lieutenant General * Governor * Chief Justice of the Supreme Court * President of Czechoslovakia * Prussian Federal Postal Service * Postmaster General of Prussia * Chief of Defense Staff (Prussia) * Speaker of the House of Commons (Prussia) * Leader of the Official Opposition (Prussia) * Opposition House Leader (Prussia) * Chief Government Whip * Government House Leader * Opposition Whip * Speaker of the Senate * Leader of the Government in the Senate * Official Opposition (Prussia) * Leader of the Opposition in the Senate * Government Senate Whip * Opposition Senate Whip Places (12) * Kingdom of Prussia * Republic of Yugoslavia * Prussian Africa, Angola, Angolan * Prussian South America, Amazonia, Amazon * Russe * Czechoslovakia * Königsberg * Uslar Boulevard Organizations National/Prussian Government Departments (5) * Government of Prussia * Supreme Court of Prussia * House of Commons of Prussia * The Prussian Senate * Parliament of Prussia Ministries (4) * 1st Prussian Ministry * 2nd Prussian Ministry * 3rd Prussian Ministry * 79th Prussian Ministry Parliaments (5) * 1st Prussian Parliament * 2nd Prussian Parliament * 3rd Prussian Parliament * 4th Prussian Parliament * 110th Prussian Parliament Others (17) * ÖFSI, Öffentliche Sicherheitsbehörde * Federal Revenue Agency * Privy Council of the Kingdom of Prussia * Cabinet of Prussia * Shadow Cabinet of Prussia * Executive Council * Legislative Council of the Opposition * Social Democratic Party * Prussian Court System * The Congress of Angola * Königsberg Metropolitan Police Force * Royal Prussian Armed Forces * Königsberg City Council * Königsberg Metropolitan Fire Department * Federal Court of Prussia * Bank of Prussia International (2) * International Organization for Standardization * The Global Senate Dynastic, Civilian, Military and Orders of Chivalry (11) * Orders, Decorations and Medals of Prussia * Order of Merit * Order of the Prussian Empire * Order of the Sword * Prussian Order of Excellence * Order of the Rose * Order of Military Merit * Order of the Star of Prussia * The Order of King Michael III * Order of Merit of the Police Forces * Prussian Medal of Honour Legislation Passed (1) * Department of Justice Act Events (2) * Portuguese Border Crisis * Prussian National Election, 2117 Lists (17) * List of Chancellors of the Kingdom of Prussia * List of Vice Chancellors of the Kingdom of Prussia * List of Monarchs of the Kingdom of Prussia * List of Chief Justices of the Supreme Court of Prussia * List of Senators in the 110th Prussian Parliament * List of Presidents of the Czechoslovak Republic * List of Current Prussian Senate committees * Legislative History * Provinces of the Kingdom of Prussia * List of Diplomatic Missions in Prussia * List of Commissioners of OFSI * List of Secretaries of Defense of Prussia * List of Cabinet Ministries of Prussia * List of Prussian Chancellors by Length of Term * List of Members of Parliament in the 110th Prussian Parliament * List of Secretaries of State of Prussia * List of Leaders of the Official Opposition of Prussia * List of Attorneys General of Prussia Other (5) * The Constitution of Prussia * Postal Codes in Prussia * At His Majesty's Pleasure * The Honourable * (The Kingdom of Prussia and the alternate world wiki)